


Heat

by Mieldyne



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Genderbending, Masturbation, One Shot, Sexswap, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only her fantasies were real, then she’d be truly satisfied…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> The situation is Hitoshura is female, and is extremely horny because of magic anons.

_I’m so… hot… It’s too intense…_

The Demi-Fiend couldn’t stand it anymore, and found someplace to be alone. Someplace where she hoped that she wouldn’t be found. With Narumi’s coat still around her, Shura hugged herself, desperately needing release. 

_I can’t believe I’m doing this…_

She ducked into a dark, dry place away from view in a park. Behind a tree, she immediately slipped out of her shoes, socks and eventually her pants. They were such a bitch though, having to open the coat, then yank on the snaps without breaking them.

 _Finally…_  Tossing them aside, she leaned against the tree and slowly lowered herself to sit on the ground. Only in that coat and underwear, Shura hesitated a little before hooking her fingers around the waistband and pushing them off her hips. In seconds, the offending cloth was yanked off her, raising both her legs up during it’s travel and gently kicks them aside. Now she only sat against the tree with that coat on, though she pulled her arms out of it. It hung on her shoulders, though she didn’t need it to keep herself warm, much.

“So… So hot…” Shura gazed down at her female figure now, observing it for a few moments. Not just with her eyes, but with her hands as well, tracing lines over and around sensitive parts. The experience would be a first for the fiend, cupping both her breasts and gently rolled them in her palms. She played with them, swishing them together gently, then held them against her before letting them bounce when she let go.

 _E-Enough of that…_  The Demi-Fiend drew up her painted legs and then parted them to the night air. She made a soft sigh and slid a hand from her chest down between her thighs. Hesitating for a second, she then pressed the pads of her fingers against her moisture. And rubbed.

_He came to her, knelt before her and pressed his warm, experienced fingers against her clit gently. He pressed against her slowly, rubbing in small circles._

“Mmf…” Shura began sucking on her lower lip, because even the slightest touch felt so good. It fed to the fire in her belly and made her muscles tense. Fingers kept slipping back and forth, becoming coated in her honey. Her other hand did not neglect her upper half, where she brushed a nipple lightly and then pinching herself. Making herself gasp slightly.

_His lips kisses against that soft mound of flesh, parted and enclosed around the areola and lapped his tongue at the erect nipple. Like a newborn, he gently suckled on her, stimulating the sensitive tip._

The cursed teenager moved her hips eagerly, and eventually guided her coated fingers down lower. She didn’t hesitate this time to slip a finger inside her awaiting heat and gasped again sharply. Shura kept her head tilted, her eyes low, and her thighs opened wide as she pumped that finger inside her. At the same time, she continued to roll her palm and fingers into her breast and squirm on the spot. Her breathing quickened, especially when she grew impatient and added a second and eventually a third finger into her vagina.

_His length was nice, his thickness filled her to the brim, satisfying her. He was a perfect fit, and it felt so good when he pushed into her then pulled out slowly and steadily._

“Aah..mm…!” Besides the small sounds she accidentally let loose, and the soft, wet squishing, Shura tried to keep the noise down to a minimum. It would have been embarrassing to be caught in a situation like this… and might even kill the moment.   Her dry hand abandoned the breast it squeezed and traveled down to her clit and stimulated it vigorously. The Demi-Fiend was finding it hard to keep control, sucking on her lower lip as she wiggled her hips around.

_Now he was pounding into her ruthlessly, reaching deeper and deeper inside her, until she could feel the base of his cock hit her. He held her down, kept her legs nice and spread. But only because she let him._

She was so close now, her whole body reaching its peak of pleasure. And she picked up the pace with both hands now, thrusting her fingers and rubbing herself long and hard, though carefully as to not hurt herself too. Her voice got an octave louder once she came to a rushing climax, her eyes screwed shut, back arched, and legs shuddering out of control. 

_He enclosed his arms around her, holding her tightly as he spilled his seed deep inside her canal. At this point, she really didn’t care, and let him kiss her tenderly as if in apology… She forgave him._

“Aahaa…” She panted, slumping against the tree. Shura was exhausted, but satisfied to an extent… whimpering and groaning quietly when she removed her sticky and wet fingers from her flower, and gazed down.

_In the end, he leaves her to lay there with nothing but a memory of their time to grow inside her belly. Perhaps she could just beg him to stay, to love her… but she knew that he couldn’t._

If only her fantasies were real, then she’d be truly satisfied… The fading warmth made her tear up silently, knowing full well that she’d be left alone either way.


End file.
